Flock Questions PreTAE
by Elizem18
Summary: Ever wondered about some things that happened before The Angel Experiment? Well your questions are about to be answered! Answers are cute! Little kid Fax
1. Proluge

**Ok, I don't know about anyone else....but when I was reading the Maximum Ride books, there were certain questions that came to mind. U know like, Nudge's name? Where'd that come from?, stuff like that. Well, Mr. Patterson didn't answer those questions for me so I'm gonna answer a few of them myself. I **_**hope**_** (hope being the operative word) that I will be updating this pretty frequently. I guess well see huh.**

**They will most likely not be in any kind of order so, I'll just answer these questions as I think of them ok!**

**Quick Disclaim: don't own maximum ride characters :( so sad.**

**Here's the list of questions I had****:**

**MAX AND FANG'S FIRST MEETING**

**IGGY'S SIGHT (a lot of people have done this one so i don't know if i will)**

**HOW NUDGE GOT HER NAME**

**FIRST FLIGHT**

**ESCAPE FROM THE SCHOOL**

**HOW THEY CAME UP WITH THE NAME 'ERASERS' **

**HAD NUDGE ALWAYS BEEN A CHATTERBOX**

**HOW IGGY LEARNED TO COOK**

**WHEN THEY FIGURED OUT ANGEL COULD READ MINDS**

**HOW MAX BECAME LEADER**

**THE DAY THE GASMAN BECAME THE 'GASMAN'**

**JEB AND DR. MARTINEZ'S DEAL TO MAKE MAX**

**WHEN JEB LEFT**

**IGGY'S OBSESSION WITH BOMBS**

**HOW THEY LEARNED OF GAZZY'S MIMICRY SKILL**

**HOW FANG GOT HIS NAME**

**WHEN DID FANG START LIKING MAX**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME ANYMORE QUESTIONS YOU CAN THINK OF AND YOUR PREFERENCES FOR QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED NEXT!**


	2. First Flight

**OKAY HERE'S THE FIRST QUESTION:**

**********FIRST FLIGHT***********

MAX POV:

"You ready to go Max?" Jeb asked me, motioning toward the door.

We, the flock (that's what we call ourselves now), are going to the field just outside our awesome new E shaped house to learn to fly today. I'm not showing it but, I'm kinda nervous. I mean, I know I probably can (they wouldn't have given me freakin' wings if those stupid whitcoats hadn't expected me to be able to right?!) but still.

I take a deep breath that fills my whole 10 year old body and walk to the door. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman are already standing next to Jeb and Angel is sitting on Jeb's shoulders. Jeb ushers us all outside and we start walking down the little forest path that leads to the open clearing.

I take Nudge and Gazzy's hands and Jeb has one hand on Angel's knee and the other is holding Iggy's hand. Fang, my best friend, is walking behind us by himself. About 5 minutes later, we walk out onto a open circular green field and it's beautiful! Letting go of Nudge and Gazzy I run to the center of it and spin around, studying it. The air is crisp and the sky is so clear that I can't help but be thankful to be here instead of the cramp dog crate I lived in at the School.

"Max! Come over here please!" Jeb shouts to me and I run back to where he is, filing into the line Jeb has put everyone else into.

"Okay kids, I'm gonna try and teach you older ones first so Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, why don't you go play for while. But stay in the clearing." The three younger ones scamper off about 15 feet away and I turn my attention back up to Jeb.

"Alright, here's the basics of flying. You fully extend your wings, bend your knees and jump up off the ground okay. Then push down with your wings, and pull back up really fast, and then repeat. So, who wants to give that a try first?" Jeb instructs me, Fang and Iggy.

I, being the oldest, _had_ to go first in my mind, so I snap out my amazing 11 foot wing span and jump as high as I can in the air. I push down hard with my wings and then yank them back up as fast as I can. I kinda hover in the air for a few seconds and I thought I was doing pretty good, until I forgot to push my wings up and down again and I landed very ungracfully on my backside. I saw Fang but his hand over his mouth, trying not to smile and Iggy started laughing. I stood up, brushed off my jeans and walked over to Iggy and smacked him on the back of the head.

"OW!" Iggy shouted rubbing his head, "What'd ya do that for!"

"For laughing at me!" I yelled back.

"Well, you landed really funny sounding, like with a 'whumpf' so I couldn't help it!" he defended.

"Hmph" I snuffed. Just then I heard quiet chuckling coming from behind me and whirled see Fang now trying to smother his laughter. I raised my arm to smack him too but he held up his hands in defense.

"I'm not laughing!" he said.

"Good!! You better not!!" I said back.

"Okay, okay, calm down Max. You did pretty good, just remember to keep flapping no matter what. That's why you fell sweetie." Jeb told me, and I felt a little better.

"Now all three of you try. If you keep practicing, it will become very natural, I promise." he said to us.

I looked at Fang and he shrugged. He shook loose his black, purplish wings and Iggy did the same with his wings. I jumped in the air once more but after a few flaps I still fell down! But at least I wasn't the only one this time. Fang only stayed up for like 15 seconds and Iggy lasted even less. I lasted for almost a whole 30 seconds! Twice as long as them. That would show'em to laugh at me!

Jeb sighed and put his hand to his temple, like he did when he was frustrated or confused. Fang, Iggy and I kept jumping up and trying to stay in the air, but after about a minute we always fell down! I thought Jeb said this was suppose to be natural!

On my 7th try, Jeb's head snapped up and he smiled a little, I guess he figured something out.

"Kids, since you seem to have the flapping process down.."

"Duh! We've been doing that for like...10 minutes!" I interrupted, I am very good at interruptions.

Jeb sighed, "Yes Max, I know that. But, I was thinking that maybe you aren't getting enough momentum to stay up, and that's why you're falling." He said

"I thought you said Max fell 'cause she didn't flap" Iggy said,

I glared at him. But since he's blind, it was wasted. Darn.

"That was before Iggy. But I think all you need is a little momentum." Jeb answered back.

"What's mo-ment-tum, mean?" I questioned.

"I think it's a medicine or somethin'" Fang said

"No Fang, it's not a medicine. It basically means that you guys need to take a running start before jumping, to help give you some speed even before you start flapping your wings." Jeb said.

"Oookaaay.." I said dramtically, "Whatever you say Jeb"

I took off in a quick run down the field. I then jumped as high as I could while still running and immediatly started flapping my wings. Up, down, up, down. I dropped a few feet but soon I was getting higher and higher, and not falling either!

"Angle your wings and tilt your weight Max! And you can turn in a circle!" Jeb shouted from the ground far below me.

I did as he instructed, and was soon turning in a wide counter clockwise circle.

This was amazing!! I don't know what I was ever nervous about! I love this! The wind blowing in my face, the feeling of being weightless, my wings moving swiftly. Just, WOW!

After about 5 more minutes of circling I was ready to go back down.

"How do I land?!" I called down to Jeb, hoping he could hear me.

"Pull your wings in a little and just fall for a minute! Then snap them back out right before you get to the ground!" Jeb yelled up to me through cupped hands.

I pulled my wings in and started falling. It was exhilarating! I bet this is better than any rollercoaster we saw on that commercial on Jeb's T.V.! When I was maybe 30 feet from the ground I snapped my wings back out and I was yanked up suddenly. I winced. OW! That hurt.

I left my wings out and drifted more slowly toward the ground, till I made a clumsy running land on my feet. I went back over to where Jeb, Fang, and Iggy were.

"How was it?" Iggy asked and Fang blinked, meaning he wanted to know too.

I smiled widely. "That was awesome! You got to try that!!"

**WHAT DO YA THINK? REVIEW AND TELL ME!! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION!! AND WHAT QUESTION YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE ANSWERED NEXT!!**


	3. Max & Fang First Meeting and Fang's Name

**So, this is my next one! I kinda combined Max and Fang's first meeting and where Fang got his name from. So I killed two birds with one stone. Get it...two birds..birdkids..huh...oh well.**

**Anyway!**

**I own nothing! Please Read and REVIEW!!**

MAX POV:

_Ow._ I think sourly, rubbing the back of my left hand where a stupid new whitecoat had finally taken out my IV. I hate whitecoats! I hate this place! The only whitecoat that's not entirely evil is the one named 'Jeb' I think. I may only be a 4 year old mutant but I know what evil is!

I lean back against my cage bars, exhasted, and start drifting off to sleep. You'd be surprised how tired you get when they steal half your blood.

A few minutes later the door at the opposite end of the room opens. I hazily open one eye to see two of those hairy erasers bringing in another caged...something.

They bring the cage over next to me and one of the hulking mutants plops it hard beside my cage. They drop it so hard that even my teeth rattle a little and the mutant inside the other cage is thrown against the side.

"Hey birdie," one eraser sneers to me, "We brought ya a little friend."

His breath smells terrible, and is smile is disgusting....so I spit in his face.

He reels back, then lands a brain jarring kick to my cage and sends me plowing into the other side. He swears wildly and both erasers stomp out of the room, cutting the lights and slamming the door behind them. I do a quick assesment. My head aches and I can feel a new bruise starting on my right cheek, but all in all I guess I'm fine.

I hear a small whimper from beside me and turn to peer into the cage next to me. Even though it's pretty dark with only the dim sunlight filtering through the window blinds, I can still see fine.

"Hey, who are you?" I ask the kid in the cage. It's a boy, maybe around my age. He has messy black hair, and his skin's like, tanner than mine. He's also real skinny like me too.

He stops whimpering and looks over at me. He has _really_ dark eyes. Like, almost black. He looks at me for a second then averts my gaze. I hate it when people do that.

"Hello! Who are you?!" I ask again, getting annoyed.

He glances at me again but still stays silent. Now I'm getting really annoyed.

I guess he can tell I'm mad 'cause he sighs and turns toward me, sitting crossed legged like me too.

"I'm me" he says.

"Duh, I know that. I meant what's your name."

He shrugs.

"Well, mine's Maximum, but you can call me Max" I say proudly. I made up my name with Jeb last year and I really like it.

He blinks, but otherwise his face looks like he's bored or somethin'.

"Do you have wings?" I ask him simply.

He once again doesn't answer. This is going to get on my nerves eventually.

I sigh and stretch my wings from behind my back. Far enough that he is sure to see them.

"You know, these things," I twitch my wings a little, "Do you have any?"

He looks down, then spreads pitch black wings from behind his back too. I like them.

I smile. "I like your wings." I tell him.

He grins a little. "Thanks, I like yours too."

Just then the door opens and a whitecoat walks in. He is focused on the clipboard in his hands as he trumps over towards my cage.

"Alright..." he mumbles, "Experiment 11564 is cage...2" He looks into the other kid with wings cage and a flick of anger crosses his face.

He steps back, his fist balled up. "Un-Uh, no way am I catologing you again." he said pointing into the boy's cage. He turns on his heel and stomps out of the room.

I turn my head to the other bird kid.

"What's wrong with him?"

He grins. "I bit him. Now he won't get anywhere near me and my 'fangs'" he says, making those weird air quotes with his fingers on the 'fangs' part.

Just then a thought popped in my head.

"Hey! That could be your name! Fang!" I shout.

He looks me in the eye for a second. "What kind of name is that?" he asks skeptically.

"Your kinda name" I say with a smile.

Fang shrugs. He then stretches his right wing through the bars of his cage and whaps me lightly on the shoulder. I do the same to him and we do this back and forth for a while, creating a new game.

Well, I guess he could make a good friend. Fang.


	4. Gazzy's Mimicry Skill

**QUESTION 4!! GAZZY'S MIMCRY SKILL!!**

**ENJOY, AND I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**AGE COUNT REAL QUICK:**

**MAX- 12**

**FANG, IGGY- 11**

**NUDGE- 8**

**GAZZY- 5**

**ANGEL- 3**

**AND JEB IS STILL THERE!**

MAX POV:

I am so freakin' tired. I roll over from my side to my stomach and get hit straight in the face with way to bright sunshine. Grrr...I guess I have to get up.

I sit up and stretch, then go over to my closet and pull out a pair of holey jeans and a t-shirt. I really need to tell Jeb to go clothes shopping soon.

I walk into the kitchen to see Iggy cooking and the delicious smell of eggs and sausage finally touches me. Mmmm...

"Hey Igs, you need any help with breakfast?" I ask

He sends me a look that a blind mutant 11 year old shouldn't be able to do.

"Not if I want to eat it" He states so matter of factly. So I'm not the best cook, sue me.

I waste a glare on him. "Not with the food," I say in a pretty calm voice, "I meant with anything else, stupid" I couldn't resist adding 'stupid' at the end. Shows my controlled mouth.

"Nope" Iggy shakes his head, strawberry blonde hair getting in his eyes.

Shrugging, I turn around toward the bedrooms to come face to face with Fang. Where'd he come from?!

I make a small shriek but bite it back before it really has a chance to get out. Fang regaurds me calmly, his face blank. I look into is nearly black eyes.

"Morning" I say

He says nothing, but I see his lips quirk up just a bit as he brushes past me.

"Fine, be rude" I walk to the back and get everybody else up like I like to do. I go to Jeb's room, with Angel on my hip, but when I get there he asks me to tell everyone to go ahead and start breakfast and he'd be there in about 15 minutes. Whatever.

Going back to the kitchen I set Angel in her booster seat between me and the Gasman and get her and myself a plate. We all eat for a minute and then start talking about random stuff. Well, Nudge is doing most of the talking, we just add something now and then and nod when appropriate.

"I LIKE pink!" I hear Iggy say and I turn toward him, totally and utterly bumfuzzled. Everyone else was somewhere between laughter and confusion too.

"What??!" I ask and Iggy shakes his head.

"I didn't say that" he answers, holding his palms up in what looks like innocence.

"Yeah you did! I just heard you."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"I heard you too Iggy" Fang chimes in quietly.

"Ha! See! I told you!" I grin widely.

"Why you always take _her _side!" Iggy said, looking in Fang's general direction, and I thought Fang kinda blushed but wasn't paying him much attention.

"Plus, I didn't say that!" he added on.

"Well who did then huh?" I questioned with total sarcasm. I love sarcasm.

"I don't know" he retorted.

I glanced at everyone, and they all were staring at Iggy. Except Gazzy.

We kept eating till we heard Fang say something next.

"I Iike pink!"

What the heck?

"Since when" I ask, turning toward Fang.

He looks up at me with an eyebrow raised. He has no clue what I mean.

I'm getting really supsious of whats going on here when Jeb walks in.

"Morning kids"

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

* * *

*BOOM*

I scramble up from the couch with Fang on my heels and run to Iggy and Gazzy's room. I arrive in time to see my favorite pair of jeans floating in peices down from the ceiling, raining denim on Iggy and Gazzy on the floor.

"My jeans!" I yell as I barge into the room.

"Oops" Iggy says.

"Yeah oops!" I start my what seems like daily scolding on how not to build, play, or set off bombs, especially with MY stuff!

Just then another really loud BOOM!, exactly like the first. I throw my arms over my head but nothing else happens, just the sound. I peel my arms away and look around. Nothing's changed. I look to Iggy who is looking around with total confusion and Gazzy who is smiling up at me.

Something's not right here.

"What was that?!" I say a little louder than necessary. I feel Fang's hand touch my shoulder and I turn to him.

"Ummm....I think it might be Gazzy" he says slowly, like he's not sure if he's right or not.

Well, that may sound incredibly nuts but Gazzy was the only one who wasn't really talking or paying attention during breakfast and right now he looks a little too innocent. I guess it's worth asking. I bend down so I'm a little above eye level with him.

"Hey Gazzy, did you make that sound?" Ok, now I really do sound crazy.

He just smiles and opens his mouth like he's going to say something, but that booming sound comes out instead. Thankfully I automatically covered my ears.

"Wow" I hear Fang say behind me and I nod in agreement.

"What about breakfast? Did you do that too?" I ask Gazzy.

"Yep" he says, but he doesn't sound like him, he sounds like....me.

"Awesome Gasser!!" Iggy says and raises his hand to slap high fives with Gazzy.

It is kinda cool, but I just thought of all he can do with this. This may end up being a very dark power he has. I really hope he uses it right. What a vain hope.

A minute later Jeb, Nudge and Angel run in and come to a stop.

"What was all the booming!" Jeb asks a little frantic.

"Oh, just Gazzy's new power" I say and Jeb looks a little confused. Time to explain.

Great.


	5. Iggy Discovers Bombs

**Ok people!! Here's the next question.....Iggy's Bomb Obession! Just so you know, Iggy still has his sight and they are all at the school still. There's only Max, Fang, Iggy and Nudge right now....**

**Age Count:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy- 5**

**Nudge- 2**

**DIsClaiMeR- I don't own nothing...depressing isn't it :/**

* * *

Iggy POV:

_Come on legs!! Keep going!!!_ I mentally shout to myself. This is my second time doing the speed experiment today and I'm not gonna to make it. My lungs are burning for air and my legs stopped hurting a while ago but now I can't feel them at all! The treadmill speeds up even more but it's too much.....I trip. I do a really painful face plant into the belt and am zipped off it in like...seconds.

I feel blood in my mouth and my head is killing me. I can also feel bruises starting to form all over me. It hurts. I open my eyes a bit to see the whitecoats faces practically glowing with excitment and words of amazment coming from their mouths that I stayed on that thing for so long. Stupid whitecoats. I hate them. They like it when I hurt.

I sniffle and roll over, biting back the cry in my throat. I glance through the glass wall that separates the rooms and see Fang across the hall, struggling with two whitecoats who look like they're trying to take blood. Go Fang.

I look into the room next door where another whitecoat is playing with some kind of wires. Hmmm...that looks....kinda interesting. I wonder what he's doing? I take a peek back at the whitecoats behind me but they're all wrapped up talking about what they want to do to me next. I tune them out and turn my attention back to the one playing with the wires. He connects the blue ones to the green ones, tightens a round thing with a wrench and then twists a yellow wire tightly around a bunch of other colored wires. I watch with interest as he presses a button on the other side of the wire-box-thing and steps out of the room.

Then......BOOM!!!!!

It was loud and made me jump a little, but I couldn't get over the awesomeness of it. That's my new word that I learned...awesome. I think it means that you really like something, and I REALLY liked this. The other room was filled with smoke, but quickly settled and I saw that everything was thrown everywhere. I wanna do that!!! I wanna make things explode everywhere. I could do that to all kinds of stuff!!

"Harry!! That was suppose to be a small scale bomb! You connected the wrong wires!" a whitecoat across the hall started yelling. A bomb. I like the sound of that. I'm gonna learn to make those.

Wait till I tell Max, Fang, and Nudge!!

* * *

**Please review!! Tell me what you think!! Sorry for the shortness.....also, tell me what question to do next!!!**


	6. Max is 'Hot' ?

**Next question answered- FANG STARTS 'LIKING' MAX**

**It's kinda cute little kid Fax. Gotta love it!**

**Me own nothing :/**

**Ages:**

**Max- 8**

**Fang, Iggy- 7**

**Nudge-4**

**Gasman is there but they haven't met him yet....Iggy has just lost his sight.**

* * *

Fang POV:

I'm running. I've got to get out, but i'm blocked in by what feels like hundreds of white walls.

CRAP! Another dead end.

I take a sharp left then another right and almost face plant into the wall in front of me.

I stop, turn and try to take a quick breath only to be awarded with a small beep on my ankle moniter and a shock so hard I can practically hear my brain frying.

I fall to my knees and try to stop the shaking that the shock produced. I feel like crying. I'm tired of this. They've made me do this all day and I feel like I'm gonna throw up I'm so hungry.

"KEEP GOING!" the intercom man screams at me and I get shakily to my feet. I run forward again, almost blindly. A few more dead ends and I land with a 'thump' at the exit. I'm panting heavily, trying to gulp in air. One of the whitecoat goons comes toward me with a cup..

It's probably poison for all I know. But my throat is so dry that I don't really care. I grab the cup and suck down the contents as fast as I can. Thankfully it's just water. I sit up and see the nicer white coat, Jeb, standing in front of me. He hands me 3 granola bars and I stuff them in my mouth and down my throat in about 10 seconds.

He extends his hand toward me.

"Come on Fang" he says gently. He's the only one that uses our names and not just our numbers.

I take his hand and he leads me back to the room where Max, Iggy and Nudge are.

With a sad look on his face he opens my crate door and makes me go inside. For any other whitecoat I would have fought them but with Jeb...I don't. He closes the door and then takes Nudge out of her crate and opens Iggy's door.

"HEY! Where are you taking them Jeb!" Max yells from the cage beside me, her hands clutching the bars tightly. She's really protective over us....Jeb said she's like a mother hen and we're her chicks. But I don't really want to be a chick, that sounds girly.

Jeb sighs as he takes Iggy's hand and pulls him out. Iggy stumbles but Jeb catches him before he falls. He's still trying to get used to the whole not seeing thing. Iggy had to go for some stupid surgery a few weeks ago, but it failed and when he came back....he couldn't see. He said everything was black. I feel bad for him, I just don't show it.

"I'm just taking them for a little fresh air okay Max," he said, "I promise they'll be back in 10 minutes."

Max eyed him carefully for a minute then said seriously, "You better be back in EXACTLY 10 minutes. Got that Jeb." I almost laughed at Max's face but thought better of it. She wouldn't like it if I did that.

Jeb sighed again and shook his head before leaving the room with Iggy and Nudge. I turned to face Max, who was now slumped against the back bars of her cage, and she caught my eyes. Her eyes looked kinda....sad I guess.

I tilted my head at her, silently asking what was wrong.

She shrugged one shoulder and turned slightly so her back was to me.

"What's wrong" I asked. I don't normally talk out loud to much, I just don't like to, but I talk more when it's just me and Max. She looks at me from the corner of her eye.

"Nothing" she said firmly, her tone asking me to drop it. I wasn't.

"Tell me"

"No"

I smirked. "I thought you said nothing was wrong"

She turned fully to me so I could see her glare. "I did say that, because nothing is except for the fact that we live in dog crates in a School filled with evil, mad scientists and bird kid eating Erasers!" With that she turned from me again, her blonde hair flipping over her shoulder to hide her face.

I decided to drop it for now. I'll ask her again later.

I lean my head back and close my eyes. A minute later I'm already bored. I glance over at Max and she is still facing away from me. I might as well use her to occupy myself.

Quietly, I stretch my hand through the bars of our cages and start twirling her hair around my fingers. I really like her hair. It's a pretty color and it's really soft. But she hates when I mess with it.

She yanks around toward me quickly, causing her hair that I'm playing with to get knotted and twisted up with my fingers, making her and my hand stuck. Uh oh.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Max chants quietly as she tries to undo her knots of hair from around my fingers. I can't help staring at her face as she works quickly to untangle herself. She has light but right now, kinda pinkish skin that's not as dark as mine but okay. Her eyes are the exact color of the chocolate bars that Jeb brought us last week....those were really good.

I remember about a month ago hearing a whitecoat describing a girl to another whitecoat and saying that since she had really pretty eyes, hair and skin he thought she was 'hot'. So he 'liked' her.

I think Max has pretty eyes and hair and skin....does that make her hot? Does that mean I like her?

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when a sharp pain tugs at my hand.

"OW!" I yell. I look at Max and see that she has help to tie a piece of her hair so tight around my pinky that it's turning bright red.

Max just glares at me and scoffs.

"It's your fault!" she snaps.

"How is it my fault!"

"If you hadn't touched my hair then your hand wouldn't be stuck!"

"Well...if you hadn't turned around so fast it wouldn't have gotten stuck either!"

Her mouth was set into a line with her bottom lip poking out some. It looked really cute like that. Finally Max released all her hair and my hand and sat cross legged in her cage.

Max sighed softly and looked me in the eyes.

"You know I hate it when you play with my hair, and I get mad at you everytime. So...why do you still do it?"

Should I tell her the truth. It couldn't do any harm I suppose.

"Umm....I just like playing with hair." I say quietly, looking down.

Max was quiet of a second. "Okay, but you have hair. Why not play with your own?"

I really didn't like touching hair, I just liked touching her's because it was soft and pretty and long. And it was just...her's. I felt my cheeks get a little hot but I kept looking down. Maybe Max was 'Hot', like that whitecoat thought that other lady was. Maybe I do like Max. But I bet she wasn't as 'Hot' and 'Likable' as Max is with her pretty blonde hair and pinkish face and chocolate colored eyes.

It was then I noticed that Max was still waiting for my answer.

"Cause yours is nice and soft" I mumbled out, a weird feeling whirling around in my stomach.

I peeked a look at Max through my eyelashes and saw that her cheeks were now a little red. I wonder why?

"Ummm....well, yours is soft too so stop playing with mine!" she spewed quickly then turned her back on me. I'm kinda stunned. I wonder....does she think I'm 'Hot' too? Maybe she 'likes' me? I don't know. I don't even know if I like her. Hmmmmm.....

A few minutes later Jeb brings Nudge and Iggy back. Max seems to relax and doesn't have that sad like look in her eye anymore, so I won't bother her later with another 'what's wrong'.

Jeb leaves and another whitecoat comes in, a lady. She checks and matches some numbers on her chart and our cages. I watch her as she goes around to each of our crates.

_Yep,_ I think to myself, _Max is definately 'Hotter' than her._

* * *

**I hope you liked that.....I'm hoping to eventually make another one where Fang realizes he 'loves' Max. We'll see. Please Review!!! And tell me what question you'd like next! Or, make up your own!!**


	7. Chef Max Equals DISASTER

**Alright people....this question wasn't on the list but it popped in my head so here it is......**

**WHEN MAX FIRST TRIES TO COOK!!!**

**I hope you like it! **

**Ages:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy= 11**

**Nudge= 8**

**Gazzy/Gasman= 5**

**Angel= 3**

**Disclaim it_i don't own max ride characters**

Max POV:

"Okay Max, I'll be back in a little while. Do you think you can make some lunch for everyone while I'm gone?"

I smile up at Jeb.

"Yeah, of course I can! See you later Jeb!" I wave as he walks out the door. Making lunch....how hard can that be?

I walk into our bright kitchen and start opening cabinets. What to make, what to make. I spot noodles, flour, graham crackers, basil (what is that?), and lots of other foods that don't go together. You know, I'll just ask everyone what they want instead.

I run down the hall, back toward our bedrooms. I swing open Angel and Nudge's door, but I only see Angel napping. I smile and slowly shut the door back. Shrugging, I step a few feet over and glance into Gazzy and Iggy's room. No one there. Where is everyone? Finally, I look over and see Fang's door cracked and him laying on his bed. I walk over and step into his room.

"Hey Fang" I say causally. He looks up from the book in front of him.

"Sooo, Jeb left for a while and I'm making lunch, what do you think I should make?"

He shrugs.

I roll my eyes. "Big help you are" I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, I don't know." he sighs

"Just pick something off the top of your head!"

He groans and sits up. "Fine, make Macaroni & Cheese then!"

I think for a second. "Okay, I could do that. Thanks Fang" I give him a wave of my hand as I head out the door. I hear him scoff and say "Whatever".

I go back to the kitchen and start ruffling through the cabinets again.

"Lets see, I need...macaroni!" I pull out two boxes of macaroni and set them on the counter.

"And, cheese!" I move to the fridge and see a block of chedder cheese on the bottom shelf. Great!

"Now...a pot." I look beside the oven and see a few pots there in different sizes. I grab the biggest one. I take it over to sink and fill it half way full of water, then set it on the big burner in the front on the stove. I'm pretty sure the water needs to be hot, so I turn the dial all the way to HIGH.

"So, I guess now I just put it all in there and stir!" I tear open the boxes of macaroni and throw the contents in the pot. I then take the foil off the block of cheese and put it in there too. I pull out a wooden spoon from a drawer on left and start stirring. I stir for a few minutes when I notice the cheese isn't melting.

"Maybe I should chop it up?" I start hacking away at it with the spoon. Now everything just looks kinda lumpy. It probably just needs to heat up, then it will be fine. I set the spoon on the counter and go in the living room. I see Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy all watching TV.

"Hey guys. Where were you a few minutes ago?"

Iggy turns his head in my direction. "We were outside." He states simply. I shrug and sit down by Nudge. She starts chattering away about all the stuff she saw outside. I nod every now and then but pay most attention to the TV.

After about 15 minutes, Iggy's head turns toward the kitchen. He wrinkles his nose.

"Is something burning?" he asks. I take a deep breath. It does smell like something's burning. Wonder what it is. I concentrate for a split second......MY MAC & CHEESE!!!!

I jump up and run into the kitchen. Right as I round the corner, I see smoke filling the kitchen and flames coming out of my pot.

"CRAP!!" I suddenly remember Jeb telling us that if there was a fire, we should but baking soda on it but I really don't have time to find that so I just pour a cup of water in the pot. It doesn't completely smother the fire, so I turn to get more water and end up accidentally knocking the pot to the floor. Everything in the pot spills out and is all black and smoking. I see a small flame still burning on the mac & cheese and I start stomping on it to put it out. At that point, everyone streams into the kitchen. I watch Fang run over to the window and push it open to let the smoke out. And now everyone's just staring at me. I stop stomping and look back at them.

"What's going on?!" Fang says

"Yeah! And what is that smell!!?" Iggy complains. I give a sheepish smirk.

"Ummm...." I turn and get a plate from the cabinet. I scoop the charred, sticky, clump on it and hold it out with two hands.

"Anyone hungry for Mac & Cheese?"


	8. Pink Erasers?

**Cool, next question. Drum Roll Please *drum roll*...How the Erasers got their name!**

**Lets see. :) R&R please**

**disclaim: I don't own maximum ride characters. James Patterson does.**

Max POV:

It's nighttime. Maybe early in the morning...I'm not really sure. I glance over to my right and see Fang, curled up in a tight ball on the left side of his cage, his back to me. He's like my best friend. But I personally think he talks to little and shrugs too much.

Looking to the left I spot the new kid with wings experiment they brought in a few weeks ago. He's a little younger than Fang I think and has really light hair, lighter than mine. I named him Iggy. I don't know why. He looks like an Iggy. He's all sprawled out in his sleep (well, as much as you can sprawl out in a doggy cage) with his mouth hanging open. And eww! He's drooling! I edge myself closer to the right side of my cage, toward Fang...who doesn't drool.

I pull my legs up to my chest and lay my head on my knees. I'm still tired but not really sleepy. I close my eyes and try to sleep when the door swings open with a loud BANG! The noise makes me flinch and Fang sit up. Iggy, who's still not really used to that, jumps up and bangs his head on the top of his cage.

"Oww" he says, rubbing his hair.

"You okay?" I whisper to him. I have to make sure he's okay because last week we all decided that I'm the oldest so I gots to watch everyone and make sure they don't get hurt or do stupid things. At least, that's what Fang said the oldest does.

"Yeah" he answers and turns to face me, his pale blue eyes still sleepy looking. A minute later one of the wolfy men stomps in, his huge boots making my cage vibrate.

"What's up mutants? You hungry, tired? Too bad." the wolfy man sneers (I learned that word from Jeb). I scowl at him.

"You." he says, pointing at Iggy and opening his cage, "come on!"

Iggy shuffles back as far as he can into his cage but the wolfy man reaches in and grabs his arm. Iggy struggles and cries out when the wolfy man's claws cut into his upper arm. I slam myself against my cage, trying to get out to help him. I hear rustling beside me and see Fang also trying to bust out of his cage.

I wrap my fingers around my bars. "Hey! Put Iggy down you stupid mutt!" I yell. The wolfy man throws and kicking Iggy over his shoulder and plants a hard kick to my cage, throwing me backwards. I hear Fang make a growling sound from his cage. The wolfy man looks at me through my cage bars.

"Don't worry, your turns soon. But for now I'll hunt and erase this one." Then he spits in my face and walks out with Iggy. I wipe my face with the back of my hand and glare at the door.

"Hey Max" Fang whispers. I look at him.

"What"

"You okay" I nod. He grins. I glare at him.

"How are you smiling! That wolfy man has Iggy and he's gonna try and erase him! Like pencil marks!" I growl and Fang chuckles. I gape.

"What!" I yell and Fang shakes his head.

"I was thinking what the wolfy men would like if they were big pink erasers." he explained. I thought about that. Suddenly all I could see was big pink erasers, like the ones Jeb gave us with some pencils to draw one day, with claws and sharp teeth going around and erasing pencil drawn stick people.

On the one hand, they still looked scary and gross. But I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Yeah, I guess that's a little funny. But it's still not funny that they have Iggy!" I added. Fang nodded. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we call the wolfy men 'Erasers'!" I suddenly yelled, making Fang flinch.

He looked thoughtful for a minute then kind of half smiled.

"Okay" he said. I smiled at him.

I'm so smart.

Stupid Erasers.

**Sorry if it seems stupid. This was a hard question, so I made it kind of like a joke between Max and Fang. Hope you like it! REVIEW please! :)**

**~Elizem17**


	9. Imagination Fixer Feather

**Okay...I had this weird convo between Max and Iggy pop up in my head randomly! Hope you like!**

**Disclaim: I don't own these characters...**

**This is before Iggy loses sight, just an FYI :D and both of them are 4!**

Max POV:

I wish the stupid whitecoats would bring Fang back all ready! He's been gone for like...ever!

"Maaaaax" Iggy whined in the cage next to me.

"What?" I asked, my voice a-ga-ra-vated (that's what Jeb says I make him feel when I bother him...which I do a lot). He pressed his face against the bars of his cage and looked at me.

"I'm bored"

"So?"

"I need somethin' to do!"

"Well, use your imagination or somethin'!"

"I can't!" he yelled.

I turned so I was sitting crossed legged in front of him. "And why not!"

"It's broken!" he yelled.

I raised my eyebrow. "What? You can't break your imagination! It's...it's..unbreak-ka-ble!"

Iggy narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms. "NO IT'S NOT! MINES BROKEN!"

I glared at him. "Fine! Then..then I'll fix it!"

Iggy looked sus-spit-chew-us **(suspicious)** "Oh yeah! How?"

I bit my lip and looked up at the roof of my cage. There I spotted one of smaller wing feathers that was stuck to the top. I grinned and pulled it off and showed it to Iggy.

"With this!" I said happily.

"A feather?" he said frowning. I glared at him.

"No! Not a just a feather! It's an imagination-fixer-feather! It's very special!" I told him.

"Okay...how do it work?"

I thought for a minute and then said, "First, you gotta close your eyes!"

Iggy closed his eyes. "Okay! I did!"

"Now be really still and quiet until I finish!" Iggy nodded.

I stuck my hand through the bars of our cages and then wiggled the feather all over Iggy's face and head. When I got to his neck, Iggy started laughing.

"Hahaha! That tickles!" he laughed. I shushed him.

"You have to be quiet or it won't work!" He stopped laughing.

I finished wiggling the feather and then pulled my hand back.

"TADA! Your imagination all fixed!" I yelled. Iggy opened his eyes and looked around.

"Oh cool, now it works! Thanks Max!" he said.

"Your welcome!" I smiled.

A few minutes later, a whitecoat brought Fang in and threw him in his cage. When he left, Fang sat up and shook his head.

"I think they broke my brain." he said quietly. Iggy suddenly started bouncing up and down in his cage.

"Oh! Max can fix it with her 'magination fixer feather! Right Max!" he yelled, looking at me and Fang.

I shook my head. "Nope, it don't work on brains."

"Oh...sorry Fang!" Iggy crowed.

Fang looked at us like we was zombies.

**Sorry that it's really weird and random! But it sounded funny to me in my head! Review and tell me if you liked it or not! :)**

**~Elizem17**


End file.
